tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Jumps in
Jack Jumps In is the seventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is sent by The Fat Controller to pick up a special from Jenny Packard. He arrives to see that his special is an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Thomas drops him off there and Jack looks for someone to help. He asks Oliver the Excavator and Byron the Bulldozer, whom both decline the need for help and Byron asks Jack to try Kelly the Crane. When Jack introduces himself, a lorry named Isobella rudely tells him to mind her paint work, but apologises and welcomes Jack after Kelly scolds her. They advise Jack to see the Foreman. The Foreman introduced Jack to his banksman and tells him to work with a small excavator called Alfie. Jack and Alfie were having fun until a dump truck named Max comes along and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack could see that Thomas was right that he was trouble and Max was about to rush towards him, but stops just in time. Jack becomes furious, and, whilst refusing to move, scolds Max, who immediately races away in frustration. Later, the foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of rocks, but Jack foolishly takes over, and picks some of the rock up a hill himself. His banksman tries to stop him, but Jack refuses to do so as he was too eager too help. Unfortunately when he approaches the top of the hill, he loses his balance, overturns, and slides sideways downhill. Once back upright, Miss Jenny is glad Jack was luckily unhurt but was disappointed of his foolishness due to disobeying her "Safety First" rule, meaning no one should jump in where they shouldn't belong. Miss Jenny then thinks he may not be ready to join The Pack but gives Jack another chance to make sure he could do better the following day. After Miss Jenny leaves, Jack feels bad for what he had done, but Isobella, Alfie and Thomas console him, which makes him feel better. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Isobella * Max * Oliver * Byron * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Ned (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * The Quarry Bridge * The Quarry Construction Site Trivia * This was the first episode directed by Steve Asquith. * This was the first episode not directed by David Mitton. However, it is unknown if he was involved in the episode's production. * This is the first full episode to have widescreen not matted from fullscreen. * The working title for this episode is "Jack Goes to Work" although it was given that title on the Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD in Australia. * Alec Baldwin's narration has only been broadcast on the Canadian television station Television Ontario (During the TVO Kids block). His narration of the episode was later released on Amazon for digital download. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the wellwagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack, the wellwagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade." * When the foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tyre is flat. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. * Before Jack barrel-rolls down the slope, his two left wheels have much more sand on them and the tyre now because of this appears grey. * When Max spins around, the turntable that makes him spin is visible. * When Thomas first meets Jack, he makes diesel noises when he stops. * In Michael Angelis' American narration, the term 'lorry' is still used. Quotes * Jack: I'm Jack! * Isobella: Mind my paint! * Kelly: Isobella! * Isobella: Sorry. Welcome to The Pack. * Kelly: And if you want to help... * Isobella: See the foreman. He's in charge. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Jack: Stop bullying! * Max: Can't you take a joke? Merchandise * Take Along (four-pack and movie car; both discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library - Jack (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:JackJumpsIntitlecard.png|Title card File:JackJumpsInUKTitleCard.png|UK 2003 DVD title card File:JackJumpsIndigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:JackJumpsInUStitlecard.png|US title card File:JackJumpsInSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:JackJumpsInJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:JackJumpsIn1.png File:JackJumpsIn2.png File:JackJumpsIn3.png File:JackJumpsIn4.png File:JackJumpsIn5.png File:JackJumpsIn6.png File:JackJumpsIn7.png File:JackJumpsIn8.png File:JackJumpsIn9.png File:JackJumpsIn10.png File:JackJumpsIn11.png File:JackJumpsIn12.png File:JackJumpsIn13.png File:JackJumpsIn14.png File:JackJumpsIn15.png File:JackJumpsIn16.png File:JackJumpsIn17.png File:JackJumpsIn18.png File:JackJumpsIn19.png File:JackJumpsIn20.png File:JackJumpsIn21.png File:JackJumpsIn22.png File:JackJumpsIn23.png File:JackJumpsIn24.png File:JackJumpsIn25.png File:JackJumpsIn26.png File:JackJumpsIn27.png File:JackJumpsIn28.png File:JackJumpsIn29.png File:JackJumpsIn30.png File:JackJumpsIn31.png File:JackJumpsIn32.png File:JackJumpsIn33.png File:JackJumpsIn34.png File:JackJumpsIn35.png File:JackJumpsIn36.png File:JackJumpsIn37.png File:JackJumpsIn38.png File:JackJumpsIn39.png File:JackJumpsIn40.png File:JackJumpsIn41.png File:JackJumpsIn42.png File:JackJumpsIn43.png File:JackJumpsIn44.png File:JackJumpsIn45.png File:JackJumpsIn46.png File:JackJumpsIn47.png File:JackJumpsIn48.png File:JackJumpsIn49.png File:JackJumpsIn50.png File:JackJumpsIn51.png File:JackJumpsIn52.png File:JackJumpsIn53.png File:JackJumpsIn54.png File:JackJumpsIn55.png File:JackJumpsIn56.png File:JackJumpsIn57.png File:JackJumpsIn58.png File:JackJumpsIn59.png File:JackJumpsIn60.png File:JackJumpsIn61.png File:JackJumpsIn62.png File:JackJumpsIn63.png File:JackJumpsIn64.png File:JackJumpsIn65.png File:JackJumpsIn66.png File:JackJumpsIn67.png File:JackJumpsIn68.png File:JackJumpsIn69.png File:JackJumpsIn70.png File:JackJumpsIn71.png File:JackJumpsIn72.png File:JackJumpsIn73.png File:JackJumpsIn74.png File:JackJumpsIn75.png File:JackJumpsIn76.png File:JackJumpsIn77.png File:JackJumpsIn78.png File:JackJumpsIn79.png File:JackJumpsIn80.png File:JackJumpsIn81.png File:JackJumpsIn82.png File:JackJumpsIn83.png File:JackJumpsIn84.png File:JackJumpsIn85.png File:JackJumpsIn86.png File:JackJumpsIn87.png File:JackJumpsIn88.png File:JackJumpsIn63.jpg File:JackJumpsIn64.jpg File:JackJumpsIn65.jpg File:Oliver(ThePack)Japanese.jpg File:JackJumpsIn62.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Jack.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take Along movie car File:TakeAlongJackJumpsInCollectorPack.png|Take Along four-pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png|2008 Book File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:Thomas'NewFriend.jpg|2015 Book Episode File:Jack Jumps in-British Narration|UK Narration File:Jack Jumps In - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:Jack Jumps In - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes